Happily ever after
by BelgianGirl
Summary: Season 3 finale fic : what happend after Emma and Killian kissed outside Granny's?


Emma and Hook were kissing outside granny's when suddenly Henry came outside and he caught his mom making out with the infamous Captain Hook, but that wasn't really a surprise because according to Henry they were made for each other. Emma and Hook didn't dare to look at each other and Henry thought it was funny that his mom was acting like a shy teenager.

''Are you okay with this , kid?'' asked Emma. Henry was not only okay with his mom dating Hook , he had been waiting forever for it to happen.

''Let's go inside and meet the rest of the family.'' Said Henry. '' You can go inside , Henry we'll meet you in a minute , I have to talk with your mom first'', said Hook.

After Henry left there was an awkward silence. '' Soooo , are you okay with this , us being in a relationship ? '' Killian asked Emma. '' Of course I am otherwise I wouldn't be making out in front of the dinner were everybody could see us.'' '' You sure , Emma , because I am not the perfect man , people won't understand what you see in me.''

''Killian stop ! You're the most honourable man I've ever met! You crossed the boundaries of worlds and travelled through time for me , and besides I don't care what people think , you're it for me.'' Killian couldn't believe his ears and did the only thing he could think of , he started kissing Emma with more love than both of them ever felt.

5 minutes later Emma started to get cold so they went inside to meet their family. Emma saw that Killian was hesitating. '' What's wrong , Killian?'' '' What if they don't want me in their family , Emma ? '' Killian , listen to me , you are already a part of this family , Henry absolutely adores you , I'm pretty sure that my mom has been hoping that we would get together fora ages , and you and my dad have a little bromance going on , so don't worry everything is going to be fine!''

When Emma and Killian went inside everybody stopped talking and looked at them. Mary-Margret and Henry were smirking and invited them over to their table.

'' So how are the lovebirds doing ?'' teased Mary-Margaret. Emma took Killians hand and started smiling. '' We're fine.'' Emma and Killian Answered in union. Out of the corner of her eye Emma saw Marian sitting at the bar and wanted to introduce her to the rest of the town. But when Robin recognised her in front of Regina , she knew that she had ruined her happiness. And the conversation with Regina made it even worse and Emma did the only thing she could think of , she ran to her room.

Snow stared to get up but Killian stopped her .'' I'll go after her , stay here and let your son have the attention that he deserves.''

Killian entered the room and saw Emma laying on the bed with her back to him. He took of his vest and spooned her from behind. '' Don't worry , love everything will work out in the end , look at us and how long it took for is to get together. And that wasn't exactly my fault.'' Emma let out a watery smile and turned in his arms. '' But what if she loses her happy ending because of me?''

'' She won't because we are going to help her.'' '' How are we going to do that , use magic? You know that magic can't create love.''

'' No , the love is already there we are just going to help with getting it out, let's call it operation Queen Outlaw.''

Emma couldnot help but smile at him '' You spend way too much time with Henry.'' '' Can't help it , maybe Henry is the reason why I love you so muck , lass''

Emma gaped at him. '' You love me?'' she said in a small voice.

''Emma Swan how could you ever doubt that, I love you and that's not going to change.''Emma had tears in her eyes and quietly murmured ''I love you too, Killian.''

They laid in bed for almost half an hour just looking and cuddling when there was someone knocking on the door. '' I'll take it' 'said Killian . It was Henry. He joined Emma on the bed and Hook took a chair. ''So when are we going to look for houses? '' said Henry , turning to Hook , ''when are free , Killian ?''

''This is something you should do with your mom , lad , I don't want to interfere ''

''Moooom , Killian should come , he is part of the family now '' Henry pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Emma knew that she couldn't resist those eyes even if she wanted to , so Hook was invited to tag along , after all he would be spending a lot of time in the new house too.

After the matter with the house was settled Henry asked Emma if he could spend the night with Regina so she wouldn't be alone. Emma agreed and Henry left the room after giving Emma a quick kiss and hugging Hook while whispering in his ear '' I'm glad you and mom are finally together.''

After Henry left Emma started to get ready for bed while Killian didn't know what to do with himself. '' Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to join me ? '' Emma asked . '' I can stay here with you , in the same bed ? '' Killian wondered. '' Of course you can , but no funny business tonight.'' Emma answered with a smile . '' Thank you , love , it would be an honour to sleep next to the most beautiful woman in the realms.

Emma and Killian fell asleep almost instantly and dreamed of their future together.


End file.
